1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates to a wind diverter device that is mounted on an exterior surface in front of an opening to an interior structure, such as a window, for the purpose of capturing and redirecting wind in a lateral bi-directional manner into the interior of the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, a device or apparatus with the capability to deflect or re-direct air has been manufactured having a rectangular, curved, angled, wedged or a right triangular form which is mounted on a given structure such as the top of a semi-truck, the rear cab of a pickup truck, or in front of a ceiling air vent. In U.S. Pat. No. D683,678 to Weakes and Jacobs, air vent deflectors are designated for use with an air vent in a suspended ceiling grid of an interior structure with the purpose of redirecting forced air flow down and away from air vents to reduce the amount of debris accumulating on the grid and ceiling tiles. The air deflector prevents air vents from blowing in one direction by using metal foils. In reference to air deflectors stated for use in the automotive industry as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,630 to Evans, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,560 to Ivan, such air deflectors have proven to reduce wind displacement, eliminate drag, increase fuel mileage, and reduce the amount of road debris. Whereby, the air flow moves over an angled shield like design and away from a semi-truck or trailer while in transit. In addition, an air deflector that is vertically mounted, proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,270 to Card and Card, also considered an air foil, embodies two long hollow wedge type forms that are mounted perpendicular at the rear cab of a pickup truck, thus affecting the air flow away from the vehicle.
Although the above mentioned air deflectors all redirect air flow away from the vent or vehicle, the present wind device, has the advantage of capturing and redirecting wind with the purpose of increasing ventilation into an interior structure. While U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,270 to Card and Card also proposes mounting their embodiment vertically, the present proposed embodiment is enclosed by end caps instead of remaining hollow, mounts at the end of each end cap instead of mounting flat, and is telescopic to allow adjustment in a variety of structural frames whereas Card and Card's air deflector is non-adjustable. While the above wind deflectors are suitable for their intended applications, none are intended to capture and re-direct air into an interior structure using only natural wind.